Your Beautiful
by HermionePeace
Summary: Zuko is in love with Katara, but she's in love with Aang. When Zuko dances with her one night he realised that he could never be with her. Because she's getting married. Hints of ZUTARA!


_**My life is brilliant. **_

Zuko laughed as Aang tried for the fifth time to make hot chocolate. He couldn't believe the avatar, couldn't make simple hot chocolate. "Come on twinkle toes, it isn't that hard." Toph yelled over to him, from her position on top of a six feet high shelf.

_**My life is brilliant**_

"THEN YOU MAKE IT!" Aang yelled over to her.

"Calm down Aang, we're only making fun," Sukki said with a laugh.

_**  
my life is pure **_

It had been three months since Sozin's Comet. Everyone had left quickly after to coronation. Sokka and Katara had gone back to make sure they're family was alright, Sukki, well no one was sure were Sukki had gone, Toph had gone back to her hometown (what was left of it) and Aang had gone to do some traveling, leaving Zuko alone. So it was the first time everyone had gotten together in 3 months.

Zuko decided that he would tell Aangthat he had to put water into the mug, _later_.

_**  
I saw an angel **_

At that moment Katara came running into the kitchen. "I was never here," she said as she ducked under the table.

At that moment two maids came running into the kitchen. "Oh, your majesty," they said as they bowed. "Have you, em, seen Lady Katara?" the first one asked.

"Yes, she went that way," Zuko said pointing the direction they came.

"Thank you milord."

"URGH!" Katara groaned as she crawled out from under the table. Zuko swallowed hard, she look beautiful.

_**  
of that I'm sure, **_

"This dress is hideous and they keep trying to do my hair and my makeup and why is Aang making hot chocolate without milk?" she asked looking over at Aang.

"WHAT! YOU NEED MILK?!"

_**  
She smiled at me on the subway, **_

Katara smiled at Zuko as she waved goodbye.

_**  
she was with another man **_

"BYE!" she called as she and Aang got onto Appa.

_**  
but I won't lose any sleep on that  
cause I got a plan. **_

Zuko, Sokka, Sukki, and Mai waved at the couple.

_**You're beautiful**_

Zuko chided himself as he walked with Uncle threw the busy streets of the village. _Stop think about her, she's with Aang._

_**  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true **_

"What is troubling you nephew?" Iroh asked.

"Nothing."

_**  
I saw your face in a crowded place **_

Zuko looked up to see Katara looking at a diamond necklace.

_**  
And I don't know what to do  
cause I'll never be with you. **_

Zuko walked toward her planning on saying hello, when he felt a tug on his arm. One of his soldiers was telling him that they needed to hurry to the earth kingdom village, for the had missed three days do to a terrible storm.

_**Yes she caught my eye,  
as I walked on by**_

He walked calmly past her, willing her to turn around. Almost as if on cue she turned around wearing the necklace around her neck.

_**  
she could see from my face  
that I was flying high **_

She waved and gave him a smile. Aang walked over to her and kissed her. She said something and he turned and waved to Zuko to.

_**  
**__**And I don't think that I'll see her again  
but we shared a moment  
that will last till the end. **_

Zuko sat down in his carriage and started hitting his head against the table. "Nephew what is wrong?" Uncle asked the distraught looking Fire Lord.

**_You're beautiful  
You're beautiful_**

"I've fallen in love with a girl that belongs to someone else," Zuko mumbled into the table. Uncle just shuck his head and gave Zuko a sad smile.

_**  
You're beautiful it's true **_

Zuko searched the crowd for Katara as he sat upon his thrown. It was his birthday ball and everyone had attended, Toph, Sukki, Aang, Sokka, and… Katara. But he couldn't seem to find the last one.

_**  
I saw your face in a crowded place **_

He finally spotted the young water bender dancing with another fire bender. She was wearing an ice blue corset dress. She smiled as the dance ended; she stepped back, and curtsied. She turned and started to walk over to him.

_**  
And I don't know what to do **_

She gathered her dress in her hands as she slowly walked up the steps. She curtsied when she stood in front of him. "Hello your majesty," she said with a smile.

"Now the fire lord will dance with a young maiden," announced a lord. Zuko smiled slightly as Katara walked over to her place next to Aang. He pretended to look around but stopped in front of Katara.

"May I have this dance?" Zuko said with a bow. Katara nodded and curtsied took his hand. He led her out onto the dance floor and they started to dance. He twirled and spun her around the dance floor making her laugh and giggle.

"So, didn't really want to dance?" she asked him. He frowned slightly but nodded.

"Guess what?" she asked with a huge smile.

"What?"

_**  
cause I'll never be with you. **_

"Aang asked me to marry him," she said with a large smile on her face. Zuko fought the erge to kill Aang.

_**Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalala La**_

When the dance ended, she walked back over to Aang and encircled her arms around his neck. Zuko just stood there for a minute, then turned away and walked back over to his thrown.

**_You're beautiful_**

Zuko swallowed hard as he saw Katara start to walk down the aisle, clutching her father's arm. She was beautiful.

_**  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful it's true **_

Watched as Katara and Aang started to say there vows. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "You will eventually get over her," came a voice.

_**  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face **_

Zuko turned to see a young beautiful girl smiling at him. "It takes time but it isn't impossible to mend a broken heart."

_**  
when she thought up that I should be with you. **_

"But I must say everyone _thought_, that the two of you would be together," she said with a smile. It unnerved him that she was talking to him but looking strait at Katara.

_**  
But it's to time face the truth**_

He turned back in time to see Aang kiss Katara.

_**  
cause I'll never be with you **_

He clapped as he watched her run down the aisle with Aang, as the people threw fire chips, flowers, rice, and water drops. He could never be with her.

* * *

**_A/N There you go. I was listening to this song a few days ago, and then in the middle and then out of the blue I screamed ZUTARA! my boyfriend and his brother looked at me really weird. So anyway hope you like it. REVEIW!_**


End file.
